


Alpha式Omega

by mrsupertomato



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。<br/>这只是一个打着ABO旗号的清水甜饼……</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alpha式Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。  
> 这只是一个打着ABO旗号的清水甜饼……

　　Arthur已经有11小时34分56秒没看他了。57、58、59...  
　　“Darling你真的不打算关注我一下吗？”Eames几乎称得上有点儿可怜的向Arthur嘟囔着，他还尽他所能卖着萌呢。  
　　已经不知道换了多少姿势，反正现在正在盘着腿坐在沙发上窝在一堆柔软的抱枕和毯子里的Arthur，眼睛里闪烁着嗜血的光芒，虽然他似乎尽力克制着自己，但依然显得笑的很狰狞。不过即使这样，Eames也想那个表情应该是属于自己的，而不是Arthur手里那个该死的对Arthur充满致命吸引力的PSP。  
　　他恨它，还有上次的Xbox，还有上上次的3DS....那些该死的游戏机都该下地狱！Eames狠狠的瞪着收纳着Arthur各种游戏机的箱子，臆想着用地下室里的火箭筒给它们轰个稀巴烂。  
　　没有人能这样对待他这样一个魅力十足的alpha！没有人！  
　　“我觉得适当的运动有益于健康，darling。”Eames用一种安全缓慢的速度向Arthur的方向靠拢，他希望用一种伤害最小的方式从Arthur那重新获取11个半小时多没有投射在他身上的注意力。  
　　“半径三米，Eames。”Arthur连头都没抬就发觉到了Eames的动向，他不能让Eames来搞破坏，他马上就可以通关了，在此之前他不知道被Eames打断了多少次，也许他应该去找个海底酒店把游戏打完。  
　　“我觉得受到了伤害，Arthur。”Eames并没有因为Arthur的警告而停止前进的动作，他反而迅速从沙发的一侧爬到了另一侧Arthur的角落里，然后一头冲进了Arthur的怀里。他这可耻的状态完全看不出他一直坚持的所谓“alpha式”的尊严——可怜兮兮的，好像Arthur欺负他似的。  
　　“哦！操你的！我的Boss！Eames！”Arthur的PSP差点儿从他的手里滑掉，看在游戏机没掉下来的份儿上他只是爆了句粗口。  
　　“Darling，我从未想过我的情敌是如此强大，它居然不是个alpha，连beta都不是，它都不算个生物。”Eames趴在Arthur的肚子闷闷的说，他觉得自己从未如此失落，不对，好像每次Arthur一有了新的游戏机他都这么没有存在感。  
　　“嗯。”Arthur其实不知道Eames在说什么，他现在完全为他的游戏痴迷，他只是尽可能的给Eames一些回应敷衍他。  
　　“...你觉得晚上吃煎蛋卷怎么样darling？”Arthur讨厌煎蛋卷。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“把窗帘换成小碎花的图案的如何？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“我觉得你现在也不介意我穿花衬衫在院子里边唱Rap边整理花园了？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　Arthur完全就是在敷衍他。而Eames终于看到了一些有趣的地方。  
　　他从口袋里掏出了手机，打开了录音，眼睛里闪烁着精光，一脸奸计得逞的邪恶表情，就像格格巫那种表情，嗯，是的，差不多就是那个表情。  
　　等到又过了两个小时，Arthur如愿以偿的打完了他的游戏，他感觉到浑身上下有说不出的轻松感。他把PSP扔到了旁边的单人沙发上，然后在他的“巢穴里”用力的伸了个懒腰，他感觉满足极了！那个邪恶的混蛋Boss终于被他击败了，今天还有什么事情能比这个更令他开心的！  
　　他一直保持着伸懒腰的姿势惬意的躺在长沙发上，直到小碎花窗帘的身影迫不及待的冲到了他的视网膜上。  
　　真是丑死了。这是他的第一感觉。  
　　操他妈的怎么回事？第二感觉。  
　　Eames。  
　　“Eames。”对Boss那种恨得牙痒痒的感觉又回来了，只不过这次的对象可不是那小屏幕上的虚拟怪物。  
　　Arthur一下子从沙发上弹了起来，不高兴的抿着嘴，去厨房打算喝一瓶冰镇啤酒顺便搜寻下Eames的踪迹。  
　　然后他看到了平底锅里他超讨厌的海鲜煎蛋卷。他更不高兴了，不过更不高兴的还在后头呢，他从厨房的窗户里看到了穿的花里胡哨修剪着灌木的Eames，并且隐隐约约还能听到他唱着Rap。  
　　他放下啤酒瓶子，光着脚冲到了花园，整个人刚从颓废的游戏中脱离出来还没来的及收拾，所以显得乱糟糟的，不过他现在不想管那些。  
　　“这些乱七八糟的玩意儿怎么回事儿！”  
　　Eames不慌不忙的拿出手机开始放录音。  
　　“ '我觉得我们应该再填个麻烦。'   
　　'嗯。' ”  
　　“难道你不就是个大麻烦？”Arthur被弄得愣住了。  
　　Eames笑眯眯的把剪子扔在地上，把手套塞到了围裙口袋里，一把把Arthur打横抱了起来。  
　　“不，darling，我指的是个小麻烦，而且你是个说话算数的人对吧，darling。”  
　　Eames笑的一脸奸计得逞。

FIN.


End file.
